Amor de Noche
by UchihaSasku
Summary: Un engaño, encuentros y sentimientos que crecen cada noche... Sakura una doctora respetada esconde un secreto ¿Cual sera? Advertencias contiene LEMON y AU


**Hola, les traigo esta nueva historia...es mi primer lemon n///n haber que tal salio. Me inspire en la cancion de Fuego de noche y nieve de dia de Ricky Martin.**

**Este fic es dedicado a una amiga que hoy 15 de marzo cumple un año de escritora =) que por cierto es muy buena! es conocida por los bajos mundos jaja osea en los fanfiction como Luishana. Por cierto ella me ayudo con algunas dudas xD sobre este one-shot.**

**Este One-shot recien salido del horno, despues de un desvele grupal xD**

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion xD**

**Advertencia: Contiene Lemon**

**Es narrado en primera persona, contiene un poco de OoC y es un AU.**

_**¡Arriba el telon! y comienza...**_

* * *

**«UchihaSasku »**

* * *

**Amor de noche**

_Por: UchihaSasku_

Ya es de noche y de nuevo en esta habitación obscura solo con unos cuantos reflejos de la vida nocturna que se traspasan por la gran ventana. Estoy solo, esperándote de nuevo; no me di cuenta ni como, ni porque me arrastraste a este mundo, pero ahora eres una necesidad… mi necesidad.

Te veo entrar con paso sigiloso, hasta quedar enfrente de mi, me vez con esos ojos de color jade que me vuelven loco, de una forma altanera debo decir, es como si supieras que me tienes enredado con tus encantos. No me puedo dejar intimidar así que empiezo hablar.

—Tardaste— dije de una forma fría y viéndote directamente a los ojos, me voy acercando poco a poco sin cortar la mirada. Haces un pequeño gruñido y haces una mueca de una forma graciosa e infantil.

—No me pude escapar antes del trabajo— esto ultimo lo dijiste en forma de un susurro cuando sentiste que te rodee con mis brazos y junte tu cintura con mi cuerpo a lo que tú te pegaste mas a mi, e hiciste lo tuyo en mi cuello, mientras yo baje hasta el tuyo para poder oler esa fragancia que tanto me intoxica y así poder besarte en el comienzo del cuello para ir subiendo lento, escucho que soltaste un suspiro y te pegas mas a mi, al parecer también me extrañaste —sonrío arrogante ante esa idea— empiezo a dejar rastros de besos por todo tu cremoso cuello subiendo hasta llegar a tu lóbulo de la oreja, mientras empiezo a lamerlo, se que es tu debilidad, al escuchar un pequeño gemido me separo para verte a los ojos y estas sonrojada por el placer, estas agitada veo que frunces el ceño al no ver que prosigo; los abres muy lentamente imagino que no te gusta ,o sonrisa arrogante que tanto odias ya que frunciste mas el ceño y me dices _idiota_.

Sonreí ante esto y seguí con mi trabajo dándote un pequeño roce en los labios que fue lento nunca lo admitiría pero ya los extrañaba, nunca imagine echarlos tanto de menos, trate de besarte pero te hiciste para atrás cuando alce la mirada veo tu sonrisa pensé —cínica—. Veo tus ojos, están llenos de lujuria, sonríes de lado y te acercas a mi para depositar un beso que se fue haciendo mas salvaje y con mucha necesidad, tus manos como las mías van cobrando vida, tratas de desabotonarme la camisa torpemente, mientras yo te levanto del suelo y te sostengo entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Siento que abres la boca dándome permiso de entrar, mientras tanto tus piernas rodean mi cintura, tus manos me vuelven loco con tus acaricias.

Eres muy frágil, así que con un movimiento rápido te cargo y te voy dirigiendo hacia la cama y cuando llegamos te deposito muy lento mientras el beso aun no cesa, me voy depositando arriba de ti sin dejar caer mi peso sobre ti, nos separamos por la necesidad del oxigeno pero enseguida voy a tu cuello, voy depositando pequeños besos, soy muy cuidadoso de no dejar marcas, tus manos están inquietas, ya que buscan quitarme el pantalón enseguida a lo que te ayudo, quedo con los boxer. Mientras me posiciono a la altura de tus senos y empiezo a besar tu nacimiento de esos pechos tan exquisitos de una piel blanca y cremosa mientras con la otra mano masajeo uno de ellos y con la otra mano trato de quitarte la molestosa prenda, que de un movimiento rápido estas solo en sostén de encaje de color negro —te miro descaradamente, sabes que me encanta el color sin sumar el encaje a lo que me respondes con una sonrisa superior y a la vez te ruborizas—.

Dejo de besarte para poder pasar lamer tu pezón aunque sea por encima del sostén, mis manos se empiezan a mover una dando masajes al otro pecho mientras que la otra intenta quitarte la falta, pero ante mi frustración ríes de una forma muy graciosa y tus manos dejan de acariciar mi espalda para quitarse la prenda, a lo que sonríes mientras yo volteo la cara. Te acercas a mí y me depositas un beso, solo basto un rose para que me volvieras loco y me tuvieras a tu merced, te quite el sostén de una forma muy rápida y volví a mi tarea de degustar tus pechos, los empecé a mordisquear a lamer con esmero mientras yo escuchaba pequeños gemidos tuyos y tu me acariciabas la espalda en forma circular.

Empecé a bajar dejando rastros de mi saliva por todo tu plano abdomen llego hasta donde están situadas tus bragas y no me sorprende que sea conjunto con tu sostén —sonrío al pensar que venias preparada para mi— te las voy quitando muy lentamente escucho que gruñes por lo lento que voy a lo que mi sonrisa se ensancha aún mas, tienes la misma urgencia que yo y eso me hace sentir un poco feliz. Quedas totalmente desnuda ante mí, veo que aún te ruborizas un poco; me acerco para poder sentirte mas cerca, reparto besos rodeando el sexo y metiendo mi lengua lentamente en su cavidad, no tardas en gemir pero ahora mas fuerte, siento como me controlas con tu mano, quieres llevar las riendas, preparo dos dedos para meterlos con suavidad en tu cavidad al introducirlos doy cuenta que ya estas húmeda los muevo hacia adentro y fuera de arriba y abajo, estas por llegar por el primer orgasmo de noche, complacida me levantas y me besas de una forma muy salvaje, me empujas para quedar arriba de mi.

Me encanta tu faceta de querer tomar el mando, así que me dejo llevar, el beso termina para qué empieces a decender muy lentamente repartiendo besos por todo mi abdomen, regando acaricias en mis brazos, hasta llegar en mis boxer, trago en seco al ver en tu mirada esa determinación que tienes muchas veces en tu mirada, mezclada con inocencia.

Me quitas el boxer y con tu mano sostienes mi miembro lo empiezas a acariciar de una forma que puedo definir como perturbadora, los movimientos se van haciendo mas rápidos, veo como te vas acercando a el lentamente, hasta que depositas pequeños besos, con tu lengua lo delineas desde la punta, se me escapan varios gruñidos roncos, al sentir ese contacto con tu húmeda boca.

Te quito de encima porque ciento que ya mero voy a llegar, me sostengo con mis codos para no aplastarte, te beso de una forma muy lenta, te miro directo a los ojos, para pedirte permiso a lo que sonríes, talvez a estas alturas ya no es necesario pedir permiso, pero yo nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras, me tocas la mejilla con un roce muy suave.

Te penetro de una sola embestida, noto que me abrazas muy fuerte me empiezo a acomodar entre tus piernas mientras tú rodeas mi cintura con tus piernas, siento como te mueves, al parecer ya te acostumbraste a la intromisión y empieza el vaivén. La habitación obscura esta siendo llena de gemidos, me aruñas la espalda pero no me importa el ardor ya que estoy embriagado de placer. Ya siento que tus paredes me empiezan a apretar, estamos muy cerca del clímax. Unas embestidas mas y llegamos los dos juntos a la cima del placer, me desparramo dentro de ti y enseguida me tumbo arriba de ti pero sin dejar todo el peso para no aplastarte, salgo con mucha precaución y con delicadeza te posicionas en mi pecho mientras yo paso un brazo por atrás para juntarte mas a mi, estas agitada, tu respiración se va haciendo lenta y tranquila, paso una sabana sobre nosotros para tapar nuestra desnudez, te veo como estas de tranquila y pensativa, quito un mechón de tu cabello, haciendo que me veas directo a los ojos, me sonríes y te levantas un poco y me das un beso muy lento. Poco a poco voy callendo en un profundo sueño.

**.:.**

Estaba profundamente dormido pero los destellos rojizos de un nuevo día me empezaron a molestar hasta abrir los ojos, para darme cuenta que mi pelirosa favorita ya esta cambiada, mirando de una forma nostálgica afuera de la gran ventana. Me levante hasta posicionarme atrás de ella y abrazarla, que al parecer no se dio cuenta porque dio un pequeño brinquito al sentirme.

—Aun no— pronuncie en un susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

—Sabes que no puedo quedarme hasta el amanecer— lo dijo con voz cansada, solo un suspiro.

—Pero, no lo amas— susurre aun en su oído, no me había despegado de ti. Esto salio mas como un reproche, que una acusación. Ella se dio vuelta dentro del abrazo que la tenia y veo como esboza una pequeña sonrisa y me toca la mejilla.

—Pero, él lo hace por los dos— lo dijo con voz apagada, cuando lo mencione, no tarde en separarme de ti y desviar mi mirada.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?— sonó mas como una suplica, ahora si no tenia el control del asunto, no me sentía seguro en este terreno pero con ella siempre era así, ya que la necesidad de verla, sentirla de hacerla suya era mayor que su orgullo y que él.

—No lo se—. Contesto cansinamente, al parecer no le gustaba esta situación. —Regresa hoy de viaje además tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital—. Todo lo dijo muy monótono como si ya supiera que decir.

Veo como lentamente agarras tu bolsa, se acerca para despedirse con un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que te des la vuelta te agarro de la muñeca y te acorralo entre la pared y yo, mis manos empiecen a decender hasta agarrar el muslo y posesionarlo hasta la altura de mi cadera y hacer que me enrede mientras yo le doy masaje a un seno y acompañado de un beso salvaje lleno de necesidad, profundizo mas el beso. Me separo muy lentamente hasta la altura de sus ojos de color jade.

—Te necesito—. Le confieso. —Eres mi droga—. La suelto poco a poco. Nuestras miradas no dejan de verse —Y no te dejare ir—. Sentencio, haciendo que nuestras narices se rosen. —Aun más cuando no eres feliz con tu _esposo_—. Digo lo último con rencor inundada en mi voz. —Y más aun cuando…—. Beso de una forma tan delicada, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. —Te amo—. Le susurre en su oído para después besarle el lóbulo, mientras sintió que el cuerpo de ella se tenso a tal confesión.

—Ya es tarde— escapas de mi agarre y de una forma rápida sales de esta habitación que es testigo de nuestro _**amor de noche**_.

**.:.**

Han pasado tres largos días desde la última vez que la ví, me pregunto que será de ella. Estoy de paseo con mi madre Mikoto. Es agradable salir con ella, siempre platicamos sobre trivialidades y temas que son de interés común, nunca me aburro con ella. Estamos platicando sobre la empresa, hasta que reconoció a una persona que empezó a gritar.

—Doctora Haruno— grito y para hacer mayor énfasis alzo la mano meneándola. Mientras yo también voltee lentamente hasta toparme con la portadora de los ojos color jade más hermosos que haya visto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa y radiante con ese vestido ligero de color verde que hacia conjunto con tus ojos, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a estar enfrente de ella. Mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando vi que se ruborizo y volteo la cara saludando a mi madre.

—Señora Uchiha, ¿como ha estado? Ya la veo mejor de salud — pregunto de una forma muy gentil. —Aunque es muy temprano aun, el clima esta húmedo aun y eso puede causarle un resfriado con sus defensas muy bajas—. Regaño de una forma muy inocente.

—Doctora, no es momento de consulta— hizo un gracioso puchero mi madre, al parecer se llevan muy bien por la confianza que hay entre paciente y medico, sonreí por dentro, las dos mujeres que mas amo en este mundo se llevan muy bien. —Pero lo tendré en cuenta, pero no me pude resistir a salir de paseo con mi hijo Sasuke—. Me presento mi madre y ala vez se excuso mi madre, o mejor dicho me puso como el culpable, ahora Sakura pensara que no pienso en ella y todo eso en un segundo y salio del problema con una sonrisa. bufo al recordar como mi madre se queja de mi actitud, mientras ella es peor que yo. Siento la mirada de las dos mujeres en mi, asi que solo asiento la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Veo por encima del hombro de Sakura, un hombre de cabello largo y castaño y el color de sus orbes son de un color extraño perla, que se empieza acercar mirando hacia nosotros. Hasta que llega y abraza a Sakura por la cintura, cuando vi tal acto me enfurecí enseguida, tenia ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que ella no lo amaba.

—Oh, doctora Haruno… perdón Hyuuga, la estamos retrasando en su salida— dijo mi madre muy apenada, mientras yo solo veía con rabia la escena y cuando vi que el tal Hyuuga le daba un beso en la sien y se aferraba mas a ella, solo pude contenerme apretando los puños.

—No se preocupe señora Uchiha— trato de calmar a mi madre con una sonrisa mientras a mi me miro de forma interrogante. —De hecho, me gusta más como suena "Doctora Haruno Sakura"—. Trato de hacer sentir bien a mi madre y así lo obtuvo porque las dos rieron un poco y muy sutil, a lo que el hombre de alado solo pudo soltar un bufido y se hizo el ofendido, a lo que ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, de nuevo esos ataques de celos. —Oh pero que descortés eh sido, no los he presentado, el es mi esposo Hyuuga Neji—. Sentencio mi pelirosada.

—Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Mikoto y el es mi hijo Sasuke—. Contesto como siempre de una forma muy gentil a lo que el respondió con una reverencia. —Bueno, no les quitamos más el tiempo de su paseo Señor Hyuuga, Dra. Haruno con permiso—. Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Hyuuga—. No me pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa cuando me despedí de el. —Mucho gusto Sakura, espero verte pronto—. Cuando levante la mano para estrecharla, nuestras miradas se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sentí que el tiempo se haya congelado, nuestras manos aun estaban entrelazadas. Pero al parecer se dieron cuenta ya que Neji me vio de una forma muy sombria a lo que imagino que pensaba en varias formas de matarme y mi madre salia a la defensa.

—Ahora si nos retiramos Dra. Haruno, es mejor irse ya o mis defensas no aguantaran—. Lo dijo con una voz tan falsa que cualquiera pudo notarlo. —Sasuke—. Me hablo a lo que voltee. —Vámonos hijo—. Asentí y empecé con el andar, pero ahora tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en mis rostro.

**.:.**

—Tardaste— pronuncie mientras me acercaba a ella, de nuevo en esa habitación obscura.

—El trabajo— lo dices en un susurro cuando sientes que mis brazos te rodean y te deposito un beso en el puente de la nariz. Me rodeas con tus brazos mi cuello —Sasuke —. Ronroneo en mi oído, lamiendo mi lóbulo

—Hmp— estaba tan sumergido en el placer que no podía articular una palabra completa.

—Yo también te amo—. La mire a los ojos y pude ver esa sonrisa arrogante y tan altanera que solo pude sonreír de lado.

* * *

_**Y se cierra el telón **_

_¿¿Que tal??_

_Sean sinceras porfavor!!_

_Recibo tomates =)_

* * *

**«UchihaSasku »**

* * *

**¿RW?**


End file.
